Henry's Evil Love Interest
by The Indigo Dolphin
Summary: Lily comes to Storybrooke with her daughter April. She promptly reunites with Emma, but then is kidnapped along with her daughter by her mother, Maleficent. Maleficent uses Henry's love for Lily to take advantage of him. Emma recovers at the hospital and makes up with her parents, and Regina is taken over by Mr.Gold. Lilry? Henly? LilyxHenry shipping.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is an extra a managed to get to writing between my busy schedule. Hope you like it! (This contains spoilers for season 4b) I saw many articles online that Henry would be getting a love interest, and it would be Lily! Expanding on that, Lily is Maleficent daughter, and if Henry falls in love with her… Well this will probably be, at the most, a 3 shot. Takes place right after 4x16, Best Laid Plans. Hope you enjoy!

Lily's POV

"_We're running away from him. We've made it. We're away from him, and he can't find us."_ I thought to myself. Me and my daughter were escaping from my abusive boyfriend, Shang. We were going to have a new start, and no one here would know our pasts.

"Mom? Are we there yet?" April asked.

"We're almost there. Maybe 20 minutes. Just, try to get some rest or stare out the window. There lots of, bushes to look at?..."

"Alright mommy…"

I went back to thinking to myself. _"We got away from him. This new town of Storybrooke will give us the opportunity for a new life."_

I looked around and noticed the town sign.

"See April? We're here. You can see the sign. Can you read what is says?"

"It says, welcome to storybook."

"That's really close, but it says welcome to storybrooke. That'll be the town's name from now on, alright?"

"But what about daddy? When are we gonna see him? When is he coming?"

"Well, we're never going to see daddy again, because he is a bad man. We left him."

"Alright."

The taxi dropped us off in front of a place called Granny's. If had a hotel and a diner. I paid the driver and we went inside the diner.

I left the bags near the door and a lady came over to me.

"Hello, I'm Ruby, and I'll be your waitress. Table for 2?"

"Yes-"

Emma's POV

I turned around to look at who entered the diner, thinking it was David, Mary Margaret and Neal, but then-

"Lily?..."

"Emma?..."

We ran up to each other and gave each other a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" We both said at the same time.

"Do you-"

We put both our hands up, and I saw she still had her star tattoo.

"You still have it?"

"Of course. Friends forever." She said.

Henry's POV

When she stepped into the diner, from the moment I saw her, I didn't know what the feeling was. All I thought was that she was the most beautiful person in the world.

Emma pulled her and her daughter over to our table.

"Henry, I'd like you to meet my friend, Lily. And this is her daughter, April."

"So, how to you know each other?"

"She was my first friend, from the foster system."

We ordered and ate. The whole meal I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Henry? Are you ok?" Emma said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh yeah."

Maleficent POV

"I feel her presence. She's here." I said.

"What? Who's here?" Gold said.

"My daughter. I can feel her."

"Well I think we have bigger issues that finding your daughter. We have to-"

I grabbed his neck and started choking him for his insolence.

"Look, if you don't let me take this chance to find my daughter, I'm am not using my magic to find the author."

I let go of him and he held his hands on his neck, coughing trying to breathe.

"Alright. We'll go find your daughter. Cruela, you go with her."

I smiled and Cruela let out an exasperated hough.

"Alright. Beats staying here to watch the reformed villain of the year. Let's get going." Cruela said.

We got into Cruela's car. I told her where to turn where I felt the feeling was coming from greatest. We ended up at Granny's Diner.

"Great. She's here." Cruela said slamming the door shut. I got out.

"Stop complaining. Wait out here and I'll get her."

I used my magic to open the door for me and walked inside.

"Maleficent!" Emma took her gun out and aimed it at me. Charming aimed his as well.

"Don't be alarmed. I've just here for my daughter." I said. I looked around the diner for who could possibly be my daughter. Then I saw her, sitting across from the truest believer. I stepped toward her, when Emma put the gun to my head.

"Take one more step and I'll pull the trigger." She said threateningly.

"I'm just here for my daughter. Wouldn't it be unfair if I kept you from Henry. Just let me talk to her."

Emma put a puzzled look on her face. "Alright. But make it quick. I'm watching your every move."

I slid into the booth next to Henry. His eyes widened.

"Hello. Honey, I'm your mother. The person you've been searching for your entire life."

"What? Emma's told me the threat you've put on the town. I don't believe you."

"A bit stubborn are you? No matter."

I poofed myself and my daughter into Regina's vault, where Gold was waiting. She fell to the ground.

"What was that? Where are we!" She said. She started running away when I placed a freezing spell and froze he feet the the ground.

"Stop right there and let me explain. Rumple, could you please show my daughter here that I am her mother? And what is your name sweetie?"

"My name's Lily, but whatever you do, I won't believe you."

"Well you will all in good time dearie take a look at this. This is you."

Rumple took the rattle and used magic to show Lily her as a baby in her foster father's arms.

"That's, my foster father. Are-"

"I told you, I am your mother." I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. I removed the freezing spell.

"My daughter, April. She's still there with-"

"It's alright. She's right here."

I poofed April to the vault and she came in a cloud of green smoke.

"You have-"

"Yes I do have magic. Now let's catch up. What's happened you over the past years?"

Emma's POV

"Where did they go! We have to find them." I put my gun back on my belt and walked out of the diner. Henry, David, and Mary Margaret followed me.

"Mom! Where are you going!"

"I have to find her. She could be in danger, and April too. Especially with Maleficent holding her."

"Emma-" David started, but I stopped him.

"Look, right now I just don't want to talk to you. Either of you. At least for now. Now let me just handle this. Alone."

I stormed away from them who's jaws were dropped at my sudden behavior.

"Not so fast." Cruela said coming out of her car.

"What are you gonna do about it. You're unarmed." I was so angry that I wasn't thinking clearly. She pulled out a gun and shot me in the shoulder. I fell down.

"Tata! I expect to see you later." Cruela got into her car and drove away.

"Mom!" Henry ran over to me, as did David and Mary Margaret.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" David said. I started to slowly lose consciousness, probably from the blood loss. My vision started to become blurry.

David lifted me into the back of the truck and started to drive me to the hospital. Mary Margaret instructed Henry to put pressure on my wound with a cloth. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Henry's distressed face.

Henry's POV

"Mom! She blacked out!" I shouted to David.

"We're almost there! Just keep on applying pressure!" David said. He turned the corner and there we were at the hospital.

David opened the back and picked up Emma. He took her inside. Me and Mary Margaret followed.

"I need to get help!" David said. came out with a nurse and a rolling bed.

"What happened?" said as David laid Emma on the bed.

"She got shot in the shoulder."

"Well we'll do the best we can. Just wait here." And with that, and several nurses took Emma to the ER.

David wiped the sweat off his forehead and sat down. Mary Margaret said down next to him.

"This is all our fault. We made all the mistakes that we shouldn't have. And now-"

David covered his face with his hands.

"I know David, but we have to have the hope that Emma will be ok."

Regina's POV

I woke up in a cell. I looked around and realized that I was in my vault. Maleficent was talking to a young woman and a child.

"Well looks like you're awake. Now-"

Gold waved a small wand with an orb on the end in a circular motion. I slowly slipped into a trance…

Gold's POV

Regina fainted again for a short second, then woke up. Her eyes were tinted red. I smiled.

"Alright. Regina…" I tried to think of something to test if the hypnosis was working.

"Make a fireball, and throw it at that painting over there."

Regina took a fire ball and threw if at the painting.

"Good…"

A/N: That's all for today folks! I'll be adding additional chapters, but for now this is it! I'm really liking it so far. Feel free to comment on any ideas. Indigo out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second installment! April 26th, is the date for the episode titled "Lily"! Anyway enjoy!

Henry's POV

David brought some food from Granny's for us to eat while we waited for Emma to wake up.

"Neal…" Emma mumbled tossing around in her bed.

"David, I think she's waking up! Go call !" Mary Margaret said jumping out of her chair.

David charged out of the room and came back with .

"What's going on?" said checking Emma's pulse reader.

"I don't know, she just started mumbling in her sleep Neal." I said.

"The reader shows signs of brain activity." said.

Suddenly Lily walked into the room.

"Lily?!" We all said at once.

"I don't get it, how did you escape?" David said.

"I didn't escape, I just walked out. Mom let me." Lily said.

"Your mom? Emma told us she met you in the foster system?..." Mary Margaret said confused.

"Yeah, I found my mom. Maleficent, that's what you called her." Lily said. Mary Margaret's and David's jaws dropped.

"Hey… You're kinda cute…" Lily walked up to Henry and started kissing him. (aka eating his face)

"Ummmmmm….." Mary Margaret, David and just stood there, awkwardly looking at them.

Henry finally was able to pull away from Lily's grip.

"Whoah, what was that?!" Henry said.

"Why, you don't like it?" Lily leaned in for another kiss but Henry pushed her away.

"Yeah what was that?! You can't make out with my son!"

Everyone turned around to look at Emma.

"Oh, um… Emma we didn't know you were awake…" said.

"I don't care but, AHHHHH!" Emma put her hand on her injured should and winced in pain.

"Shhhh… Calm down…" said. He laid Emma back down in bed.

Maleficent's POV

"Come on, let's go on a date." Maleficent said speaking into the heart.

Mr. Gold smiled behind her.

Henry's POV

Lily pulled me, (aka grabbed me and shoved me out the door.) out of the hospital.

"Hey, let go of me!" I said trying to get away from her, but she was strong.

"Where are you taking me!" I said.

"You'll find out soon…" She said with a dreamy angel's voice.

I zoned out for a moment listening to her angelic voice, but then I snapped out of it when I saw she was taking me to Mom's vault.

"You're not Lily, are you!" I said realizing I had been tricked.

"Took you long enough…" She said, she hit me in the head with something and everything went black.

Maleficent's POV

Lily came through the door carry's Henry's limb body.

"Good job." I said with an evil grin. I took Henry's body.

"What are we gonna do with him?" I said turning to Gold.

"He's the bait." Gold said.

"What are you doing to mommy! Let me go!" April said struggling against the zip-ties.

"Shut it!" I snapped at her. She pulled back in fear and kept quiet.

Emma's POV

"Where the hell did she take my son!" I screamed. I tried to get out of Whale's grip on me.

"Emma, calm down! We're going to find him. Everything's going to be alright." David said. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"She took him…" said lying back down in the bed.

Regina's POV

I was out of my trance. I saw I was tied to a chair and I was gagged. Then I spotted him, Henry. He was lying down on the floor, looking uncauntious. Gold came up to me and took the cloth out of my mouth.

"Alright Regina. This is how things are going to work. You're going to do exactly as I say, or your boy here dies." Gold said taking out his gun and pointing it at Henry's head.

"What- what happened. No! Gold! You said you wouldn't hurt him! We made a deal!" I said struggling against my bonds.

"Well the deal has changed. Now do as I say." Gold said. I could feel my bonds get a little tighter.

"Alright…" I said in defeat. "What do you want me to do?..."

"Bring us the author."

"Why can't you just poof him here? Or do it yourself?"

"Don't be stupid Regina. You already know how magic works. I can't bring him here unless I know where he is, and I can't just go out in the open looking for the author. Now go."

As he said his last word my bonds disappeared.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, and I can see what you're doing no matter where you are. Don't try anything. Remember the consequences. I'm not having second thoughts about pulling this trigger."

I nodded and stepped out of my vault.

Henry's POV

I opened my eyes. I felt the cold of the pavement I was lying on. My arms were tied behind my back with zip-ties.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." Gold said.

"What? How are you-"

"That's not important. What is important is that you're awake."

"Why. What are you going to do to me?" I said backing up a little.

"Well Regina's been taking an awful long time, so we should give her a little motivation."

He took out a small pocket knife and used his thumb to open it.

"I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt…."

Regina's POV

I walked the streets of Storybrooke, mindlessly wandering around. Then, totally by coincidence David and Mary Margaret passed by me. They pulled over in front of me. David rolled the window down.

"Regina, Henry's been kidnapped. Do you know where he is?" he said.

I didn't respond and started walking away. I heard Mary Margaret get out of the car. She turned me around.

"Regina, your hiding something. What are you trying to hide?" she said.

I turned around and started on my way again. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Regina!" She called behind me.

I ran the only place I could go… home.

Henry's POV

Blood was all over my body. I had taken quite the beating.

Gold left me chained to the wall. I put my hand over the deep cut I had in between two of my ribs. It hurt. A lot.

Lily was in the cell with her daughter. They remained in a hug.

I leaned against the cold concrete wall. I could see black spots. My vision was being clouded. Probably from the blood loss.

Gold, Cruela and Maleficent came from the other room. Gold came over to me crouched down so he was eye level with me. He grabbed my chin and yanked it harshly.

"Is your vision starting to cloud up now?" he said. I nodded.

"Then I think it's about time we let you go."

"You're cutting me loose?..." I said weakly.

"Well I guess you could say that." He said. He grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. My wrist was so skinny that is slipped through the chain that had me attached to the wall.

He yanked me outside. Suddenly my legs collapsed under me.

He turned around to look at me and broke my arm before he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

I couldn't tell where me was taking me, until me threw me at the ground. I turned to the side and saw that he threw me into the middle of the road. I saw him run back into the forest, and that was the last thing I saw before the darkness consumed me.

David's POV

"_Eggs, meat, cheese and bread. Eggs, meat, cheese and bread." _I repeated over and over in my head. Mary Margaret had sent me to the store to get sandwich making items.

I was driving peacefully until I saw something lying in the middle of the road. I swerved to avoid it, and luckily didn't hit anyone.

I parked the truck then went to see what was lying in the middle of the road. It was Henry.

"Henry!" I said. I rushed over to him. He was uncauntious.

I looked at him. He was badly injured. He had broken and dislocated limbs, and blood was all over him. He didn't have a shirt on, and it was pretty cold.

I took my jacket off and put it on him before I carried him into the truck. I put him in the passengers' then drove exactly at the speed limit to the hospital.

I parked and went to get Henry. I rushed inside the hospital.

"Whale! He needs help!" I shouted. He came out.

"What happened to him?!" He said putting his body unto a bed.

"I found him like this in the middle of the road." I said.

"Well I 'll do everything I can." He said before he took Henry to the ER.

I took out my cell phone and called Mary Margaret.

"Are you calling to tell me there was traffic on the way to the grocery store?" She said clearly annoyed.

"That's not important right now. Look, I found Henry. He was in the middle of the road, and I'm here at the hospital."

"Oh, how is he?" she said, clearly surprised and concerned.

"They just took him to the ER, but from what I saw, he's looking pretty bad. He had broken and dislocated limbs, and he was covered in blood."

"Oh… Well I'll stay here and take care of Emma, and you stay with Henry."

"Alright."

Regina's POV

I opened the door to the mansion, then I saw him. The author. He was trying to stuff some of the house's more expensive furniture into a bag. He was trying to steal from me.

He saw me and grabbed the ends of the bag. He ran to the window.

"Hey!" I ran after him and tackled him the ground. He held up a… sweet smelling towel with… everything went black, and I passed out.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Yeah. Hook's coming in the next chapter! Indigo out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hook! Captain Swan! Anyway, enjoy!

Gold's POV

"Well now what?" Cruela said.

"Well until Regina is back with the author, I think we should pay a little visit to out pirate."

"You really enjoy torture, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say enjoy, but when it does come down to it, it gives me, entertainment."

"Well this time I'm coming with you. I was already put on guard duty last time." Cruela said.

"Alright, then let's get going shall we? Keep watch while we're gone."

We walked out and headed towards the since long abandoned cabin.

I unlocked the door. Cruela went in first.

"Well how have you been for the past few days?" She said mockingly at Hook. She gave his face a slap.

"Cruela, let's give him a break. He needs his rest before we do our dirty work."

I locked the door. Then I went over to Hook and released him from his binds. He collapsed on the floor and looked up at me.

"What did you do to Emma….." He said.

"Oh she's fine. Probably recovering, but she'll be fine."

"What are you going to do to me?..."

I crouched down so I could look at his eyes. He was definitely tired, and malnourished.

"Well, we don't really have a use for you right now, but when the battle begins, you'll be valuable leverage."

"So I'm a hostage…"

"Precisely."

"I thought you said you were going to torture him." Cruela said.

"Oh, we are…"

Regina's POV

I suddenly woke up, and looked around me. I wasn't in my house anymore, I was, somewhere I didn't know.

"About time you woke up." A voice said.

Looked and realized I was tied to a chair.

"Who are you?..." I said weakly. The effects of the chloroform hadn't worn off yet.

He stepped out of the light. It was…

"I'm the man you've been looking for Regina."

"You're-"

"The author, yes."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well you see Regina, we're at war. The Charmings, The Queens of Darkness and Rumple, and me."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"Well Regina, when they find me, they will keep me in captivity, so I can give them what they want. When they come, they'll find you."

"You know, when the villain reveals his plan to his hostage, it never goes well."

"That's why that's all I'm telling you. See you later Regina." He went out and locked the door.

"Great." I said.

David's POV

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, came out. I stood up.

"So? How is he?" I said nervously.

"Not well. You should probably call the others in so they can say goodbye."

"So he's going to die?"

"I'm sorry. But, yes. We did everything we could, but his injuries were just too severe."

I excited the hospital and went into the truck. I just sat there for a second, before I turned the ignition on. I drove back to the apartment. I slowly walked up the stairs.

I turned the doorknob and slowly walked inside.

"David!" Mary Margaret came up to me and gave me a hug.

"How is he? Why'd you-" then she understood.

"So he's, not going to make it?..." she said. I nodded. She covered her mouth with her hand.

I looked over at Emma, who was sleeping on the couch.

" said we should go to say goodbye."

"Regina….. What about her?"

"The GPS we have on her phone says she's at her house. We'll go pick her up."

"Alright. Well…" Mary Margaret walked over to Emma and stroked her arm.

"What is it… Let me sleep….." Emma said fumbling around.

"Emma, it's Henry…"

Suddenly she shot up.

"What is it? How is he?"

"He- he's not going to make it. We're, going to say goodbye…."

"Wha- what….."

Tears were flowing freely from Emma's eyes. Mary Margaret pulled her daughter into a hug.

"This shouldn't be happening. This is all my fault….." Emma said.

"No Emma. This isn't your fault." She stroked Emma's hair.

"We should get going…"

Henry's POV

I opened my eyes, and felt pain throughout my entire body.

"Hey, you feeling the pain?" said. He crossed the room and sat next to me.

"Yeah. It hurts. A lot. Where's-"

"They're coming."

At that moment, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David came through the door.

"Henry!" Emma came over and gave me a one armed hug because her left arm was in a cast.

"Ahhhh…" I felt more pain at her touch, which hurt me inside.

"I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away.

"Where's mom?"

"We went to the mansion to pick her up, and there was blood and one window was broken."

I started swaying mildly, and the sides of my vision.

"Henry… I just want you to know, we love you….."

That was the last thing I heard before I rose up. I could see my body and Emma crying over it.

A/N: Don't worry, Henry isn't really dead. Probably like a few more chapters. Indigo out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG I love writing this story! Anyway, I don't want to give too much away, so just enjoy reading!

Gold's POV

"Well pirate, are you finally going to break?" I said.

I had beaten up Hook pretty bad. At least half his ribs were broken, he had deep cuts all over, and burns and bruises all over.

"No… I'm not letting you turn Emma's heart dark…" Hook said weekly.

"Well the more hurt you are, the more my confidence grows. Emma will definitely surrender herself to use in exchange for you."

"So what is your plan anyway?"

"A good villain never tells their victim their plans. Those stories never go well."

We paused for a minute to stare at each other.

"So, you think you can endure flesh burning acid?"

Maleficent's POV

"Sooooo…. They probably won't be back in a while. Do you want to…. Talk? About something?" I said trying to spark conversation with my daughter.

"What's there to talk about? You're a villain. You're trying to hurt innocent people!"

"You call Snow and her husband innocent! They are the reason I lost you! The reason I never got to see you grow up!"

She paused at stopped looking at me.

"You don't know what to say back, do you?"

"You killed him, didn't you."

"Who?"

"The boy. Henry."

"I'm pretty sure he's dead. That's what Gold intended."

"He was innocent."

I paused myself. I was taken by my daughter's words.

"People think revenge will make them feel content, but it only hurts the people you don't intend to hurt, and it hurts you too. That's the different between heroes and villains. Heroes choose to move on from their mistakes, and choose to not take revenge. Villains do that. They let their pain consume them, and turn them into something they never intended to become. Every villain still has good in them, and every hero isn't completely good."

We both paused to look at each other.

My heart and entire body filled with rage. I couldn't grasp the true words my daughter spoke. I woke up straight to her and grabbed her chin harshly through the bars.

I formed a spell in my hand, an age reversing spell, and put it upon her.

Lily transformed, into a 14 year old.

"Now we can live the years we missed. At least, most of them."

Emma's POV

"Emma, you're getting a phone call…." Mary Margaret said to me. I was still hovering over Henry's body that was beneath the sheets. I took the cell phone.

"Listen Emma and listen closely. I have your precious Hook. He's here, and I've tortured him. If you want him back, you will trade your life for him. You will surrender yourself to me, and do exactly what I command you. You have an hour, and any later and I'm going to crush his heart."

The phone line went dead. I put in on the table next to me slowly.

"Who was it. What did they say?" David said.

"It's Gold. He has Hook."

"What? What does he want?"

"He wants me. If we want Hook, alive, I have to surrender myself to him."

"No Emma! You, you can't!"

"Well I'm a grown woman, and I don't need you to make my decisions for me. I can do what I want, I'm an adult. I don't think you even still deserve the right to be called that, after lying to me."

I stormed out of the hospital. I know Gold was hiding Hook in the cabin in the woods, so that's where I headed. He met me there halfway.

"Well hello Emma! I decided to spare you the walk and come out here for you!" He said with and evil grin.

"Gold…" I said. I took my pistol out of its holster.

He revealed Hook behind him who was bound and gagged. He looked in bad shape.

"What do you want from me?!" I shouted at Gold.

"You know what I want. The only question is, are you willing to pay the price?"

"What's your price?" I said skeptively.

"You. Trade your life for your boyfriends'."

"He's not my- ok never mind. I'll do it."

Hook started shaking his head and screamed through his gag.

"I'll give you some time alone before we go, before we go to take care of the business."

I walked over to Hook and removed his gag from his mouth.

"Emma, you can't….. Do this….." he said weakly.

"I know, but I can't let you die either….." I said. Tears started flowing freely from my eyes.

We leaned in until our lips touched. I savored the moment. Our last kiss…..

"Goodbye…. Swan….." Hook said. Even tears were streaming down his face.

Gold pulled me by my arms away from Hook. He handcuffed me and turned me around.

"Don't worry. Cruela will deliver your pirate to the Charmings." He whispered in my ear.

Henry's POV

I looked down at Lily. She was now 14, the same age as me, so…..

"She's the same age as you now. Make yourself known to her." Jessa said. Jessa was my "guardian angel" who was supposed to protect me. Apparently when you're dead, you still need protection.

"Come on! I know you like her…" She said with a grin.

"No. It'll freak her out! I don't wanna scare her."

"But she doesn't know you're dead! It'll be fine!" Jessa pushed me down to the ground and put an opaque spell on me. One so only April and Lily could see me, and no one else.

"Henry's you're-" I put a finger to Lily's lips.

"Shhh…. Don't let them hear us."

"How are you-"

"I died. You and April are the only ones who can see me."

"What? You died?!" She tried to put her arms around me for a hug, but her arms just went through me, sending a shiver down my spine.

"See? I'm a ghost, or angel, or whatever."

"Why did you come?"

"So I could see you again."

We both looked at each other with dopey eyes, but knew it wouldn't be right to make out in front of a child.

"What's happening to you! You're fading away!"

"I've been here too long! Just tell my family, I'm ok, and I love them-"

Suddenly I was back in the sky hovering over Lily. She was holding her knees close to her.

"Well that could've gone better-" Jessa said.

"What do you mean! That was-"

"Save your breath. Come on. Let's go back to Oblak Grad and get some food. I'm starving." And with that, Jessa dragged me back up to the heavens.

Regina's POV

"Please….. Stop…." I said weakly. My whole body was sore and ached, and I could hardly retain my consciousness.

"Alright. For now. I'll see you tomorrow…" He said. He left me alone in the dark basement. I collapsed to the floor. I cried myself to sleep.

Maleficent's POV

I sat there, bored out of mind, until I hear the door fly open. Gold came through with Emma and he shoved her body roughly to the ground.

"Emma!" Lily said as soon as she saw her.

"Lily! You're-"

"No time for talk dearie…" Gold said. He picked up Emma and uncuffed her. He attached her to chains hanging out of the wall.

"Wow. Regina has a lot of torture devices in this vault of hers." Cruela said offhandedly.

"Well torture devices do come in handy." Gold said.

"What are gonna do to me?" Emma said.

"Well as I've explained to your boy, in the movies, when the villains explain the plans to their victims, the plan doesn't go very well." Gold said. He took Emma chin in his hand and turned her to look at him.

"Regina is taking quite long. Shall I go check on her?" I said.

"Very well. Track her and tell her time is running out. Give her, a reminder." Gold said with a smirk. I nodded and went outside.

Belle's POV

I was in the middle of kissing Will, when the phone rang. I pulled away.

"Sorry. Let me get that. I'll be right back." I said to him. He nodded.

I went over to get my phone and picked it up. It was Mary Margaret.

"Hello?"

"Belle! You need to get here stat!"

"Why, what happened?" I said in concern. I sat down on a loveseat in the room.

"It's Killian. Emma traded her life for him, and I can see why. He's in really bad shape. And I mean _REALLY _bad shape. Gold has Emma."

"Well what can I do?"

"We need your help to get her back. Gold plans on darkening her heart."

"Alright. We'll be there right away." I said. I went back to Will.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Mary Margaret. I can explain on the way, but we need to get there, _now."_

He nodded and we rushed to the car.

Maleficent's POV

I looked on the GPS and saw that it pointed straight ahead.

"Why would Regina be at Jefferson's house?" I said out loud. I knocked on the door and he answered it.

"Maleficent! Why are you here?" He said, obviously confused.

"Where's Regina?" I said bluntly.

"Regina? I she's not here."

"Yes she is. I tracked her here. Get out of my way." I pushed him out of the way and looked around. Grace was at the table, looking at me, obviously frightened.

"Hey! I can assure you Regina is not here!" Jefferson said running in front of me.

"Yes she is. This GPS said that she's 50 miles below ground exactly in this spot." I said looking at the screen.

"Alright look if you want, but I doubt you'll find anything." Jefferson said sitting back down at the table.

I looked around and spotted a statue of a unicorn. I touched the horn, and suddenly the floor below me flew downwards.

I lost my balance and fell. There was a tunnel and the walls were adorned with torches.

"Are you alright down there!" Jefferson shouted.

"Did you know this was here!?" I shouted.

"No! Don't worry! I'm coming down!" He said. He and Grace jumped down.

"I think this is the secret passageway to where the author and Regina are." Jefferson said.

"Sure, state the obvious why don't you!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go."

A/N: That chapter's a wrap! Thanks for all the feedback on this. I really appreciate it. Anyway I cleared the problem of Lily being 30 and Henry being (wait for it) 141 He's 14! Not 12 or 13. This story took a big turn from where I originally intended, but I like it. Indigo out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, all of my stories are really delayed because I've been on vacation, but I'm really trying hard to get back on schedule for everything. Anyway, 4x18 is cannon as well as it fits into the story. (You'll see.)

******Mad Queen warning!****** (Jefferson x Regina)

Hope you enjoy!

Peddler/Author's POV

I was about to give Regina another cut, when the door to the room suddenly opened. Light burst throughout all corners of the room.

"Seriously?! This whole time you were in my basement and I didn't know!?" Jefferson let out.

"Shut up. None of that matters anymore. Now-"Maleficent reached into her pocket and pulled out the page.

"No! I won't be stuck in there again!" I shouted.

"Too bad. Now goodbye!" Maleficent said with an evil grin. Then I was sucked back into the page.

Jefferson's POV

"No! Maleficent, why did you do that! We don't know what will happen now!" I shouted.

"No. Now that we have the author, we can make him write whatever ending we want. Even yours… Jefferson."

"Wha- What are you implying?" I said confused.

"I'm trying to strike a deal."

"No! Last time I made a deal, I lost Grace. I'm not letting that happen again!" I said backing towards the wall.

"Now Jefferson, listen to me, and no harm will come to our daughter…."

Emma's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that I was inside Regina's vault. Lily and April were across the room in a small cell.

"About time you woke up." Gold said grabbing my chin.

"What are you going to do to me…?" I said weakly. I didn't know why I felt so weak, I just…. Did.

"Well Emma. If I recall, a certain pirate already told you of my intentions with you." Gold said roughly grabbing my chin.

"And just how do you intend on turning me dark?" I said defiantly.

"Well you see Emma," Gold took a potion out of his coat pocket. "This potion, has the power to turn any hero, no matter how pure their heart is, into a villain. A dark- hearted villain."

"And you intend to use it on me?" I said.

"Precisely. Now, open wide-"

Gold forcingly opened my mouth, yanking my chin down and poured the dark liquid down my throat. The sensation was horrible.

Hook/Killian's POV

"_Emma… Emma… Emma!"_ I jerked up in my bed, and grabbed the railings on the side of the bed. I looked around the hospital, and I felt my heart beating out of my chest.

"Killian, you're fine. Everything's fine. You're going to be fine!" David said trying to calm me down.

"Emma! What did that bastard do to her!" I said.

"Gold, has her in custody. She, traded her life for you, so you could survive."

"NO! Gold is going to turn her heart dark. Why did you let her do it."

"We didn't want to be too overprotective, so we let her make her own decision."

"Now we're doomed. He's going to turn the _**savior **_dark. Now who'll save us?"

"Killian, calm down!"

"I can't!" I turned to get out of bed, but collapsed on the floor. Mary Margaret helped me back into bed.

"We need to save Emma."

Henry's POV

I walked up the golden steps, and the pearl gates opened.

"Henry!"

"Dad!"

I ran up to Neal and we shared a giant hug.

"I missed you so much. But, why was I called here?" I said as I pulled away.

"After I died, I came here and they made me the Chancer."

"What's a Chancer?"

"I am told who wasn't made to die, and I restore them back to the real world."

"So-"

"Yes Henry. You weren't meant to die. It was my time to go, but not yours. You must return to Storybrooke. They need your help."

"But what can I do? I don't have-"

"Henry, you are a descendent of the Dark One, one of the most powerful magic users. And the son of the Savior. The son of the product of the trust love."

"So what's all that supposed to mean?"

"You were given magic even from when you were born. You just never realized it. When you go back, you'll be able to use it."

"But what if-"

"No what if's Henry! You are the one who must defeat the Queens of Darkness, Gold, and Zelina. You have inside you. You just need the confidence. Now go!"

He waved a wand over me and instantly I felt a tingling in my body, and I was spinning around through a world pool of colors.

Hook/Killian's POV

I was being fed sustenance (jello), when suddenly, I heard a yelp the body underneath popped up and the sheets fell. It was…..

"Henry!" Me, David, and Mary Margaret all said at once.

David and Mary Margaret instantly ran up to Henry and gave him a giant hug.

"We thought you were dead!" They said.

"I know, but Neal brought me back." He said.

"You, saw Neal?" I said.

"Killian? What happened to you? You look, damaged." Henry said.

"I'm doing fine lad. Now tell us, what happened."

"Neal, the Chancer, brought me back. I need to save Emma."

"How?"

"Magic."

Robin's POV

I woke up, and everything was dark. I tried to move, but felt my hands tied behind my back.

"Well look who's awake." Marian said.

"Marian! Hurry up, untie me! They might come-"

"Save it thief." She said harshly slapping me across my cheek.

"Marian? What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, you haven't heard the news?"

Slowly, I saw the body change form, and turn into-

"Zelina?! It was you the whole time?!"

"Yes. You are so gullible. And to think you gave up your one true love, for me."

"But- but-"

This time she kicked my ribcage and I could feel something break.

_Hours Ago….._

"Marian! Roland! I'm home!" I said putting the groceries on the table.

"Daddy!" Roland said running up to me.

"Hey little guy!" I said taking him up into my arms. I gave him a hug.

Zelina's POV

"Hello Robin." I said a little more seductively then I wanted to.

"Hello Marian." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I took the potion out from behind me and opened it. Both Robin and Roland's bodies fell to the ground with a thud.

"Now…."

_Back to right now…_

Robin's POV

"Please….. Stop…" I said. I had already taken a lot of damage, and it would take me long to recover. Broken bones, bruises, and dislocated limbs. I was in a lot of pain.

"Well you're not as tough as I thought you were. Can't handle this?" She took my right hand and broke all the fingers on it. I let out a scream.

"Good. You have him." Maleficent said walking into the room. Her heels clicking as she walked.

"Yes. And what did become of my sister?" Zelina said.

"She's dead."

"No….. You killed her? You killed her….." I said. I couldn't take it. This kind of emotional and physical pain was too much for me to handle. My vision started blurring.

"No! Stay awake!" Zelina said. She grabbed my dislocated shoulder and harshly yanked it back in its place. I let out another yelp.

"Daddy…" I could hear Roland crying softly in the background.

"Please…. Just don't….. Hurt…. My boy….." I head fell down and my eyes closed.

Jefferson's POV

"Regina! Regina!" I was shaking Regina's body like crazy. Maleficent had shot her, and her wound was streaming out blood.

"Regina, please…. Come back to me…." I said sobbing with tears in my eyes.

Then the beam of light flashed behind me. I turned around and saw and small fairy. Her hair, dress and skin as white as snow.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I am the fairy of light. And I know how you can save her."

"Please! Tell me! I begged.

"You must admit your true feelings and secrets. The ones you have kept hidden deep inside you since the beginning. Only then can Regina come back."

"Alright! I admit it! Ever since I saw Regina, I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world! She was so, perfect, and she's Grace's mother, though she doesn't know it! I, did it in her sleep."

By now I was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. Then I saw my heart, glowing and radiating out of chest. It shone a beam of light and it made a path to Regina's heart and filled it.

Regina yelped and jerked up.

"Regina!" I acted out of instinct and didn't even think. I pulled Regina into a deep kiss, and she immediately pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing? What happened?" She said.

"I'm sorry. I kept the truth from you this whole time.

"Which is?"

"You're Grace's mother. I loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you, so I did the deed while you were sleeping."

"I'm, glad you feel that way, and thankful that you brought me back, but, I'm sorry. I'm already in love with someone else, and, he's my one true love."

"But Regina….."

"How am I Grace's mother, and I didn't even know?"

"I used magic to take the baby out of your stomach and let her develop in an egg."

"Your daughter hatched from an egg?"

"Well, she's your daughter too."

"Jefferson this is hardly the-"

"Please, just leave me alone. Just leave me time to, be alone, and process what's happened." I walked slowly upstairs to my room.

I ignored Grace's questions and concerns and locked the door. I sunk down to the floor and hugged my knees.

I cried. I sobbed and cried. I would never be with _**my **_one true love.

A/N: Mad Queen! One of my favorite ships. Anyway, thanks for reading, and thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. You are appreciated! Anyway, Indigo out!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, this chapter is a re-write of the episode "Sympathy for the De Vil" (4x19) Basically , more torture and a slightly different ending. Enjoy!

Regina's POV

Very slowly, I limped up the stairs, through the hallway, and out of Jefferson's house. I thought of the closest place that I could go to rest, and that place would be, Gold's Pawnshop.

Belle's POV

I was busy organizing the shop, when I heard the small ding of the bell. I turned around and got slightly startled by Regina standing there.

"Oh! Regina! You startled me a bit there. What do you want?"

"I'm, just tired. You think I could take a little nap somewhere? Or help me to my house?"

"Yes! Of course. You can sleep in the bed in the back here."

I helped Regina into the bed where Rumple once almost died. She thanked me, then I returned to my business.

Henry's POV

I was resting in bed, talking to Killian about video games. We were waiting for Mary Margaret and David to come back with food for us. Then suddenly the window shattered into a million pieces, and Cruela was standing right in front of us.

"What do you want…" I said.

"Well at this point, you." She said.

"No! Please, don't take him! Take me!" Killian said. He tried to stand up, but collapsed.

"Yeah….. No." Cruela walked up to me in my bed and started un-hooking me from several machines, including my life support.

As soon as she took the oxygen mask off me, I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air, and she grabbed me and slung my body over her shoulder.

"You're quite light for 14." She said mockingly.

But I knew there was another reason…

Mary Margaret's POV

Me and David walked into the hospital room that Killian and Henry shared. I turned the corner, then panicked. I didn't see Henry or Killian in the hospital beds.

"Please… Help…" I could hear a voice say.

I walked around, then saw Killian lying on the floor.

"Killian!" Both me and David said at the same time.

David picked him up and helped him into the hospital bed.

"Where's Henry?!" David practically yelled.

"Cruela….. She- she took him…" Killian then passed out.

" !" David yelled.

The doctor walked in and realized what was wrong.

"He was un-hooked from the machines. We need to stabilize him. Please, leave!" said. Me and David nodded and walked out.

Robin's POV

"Well thief, you've endured enough today. We'll see you again tomorrow." Zelina said. Both she and Maleficent turned to leave.

"Wait….. Please…. Let me see Roland…." I said weakly.

"Oh, you miss your son?" Zelina said. She gave me a wimpy sad puppy face then laughed.

"Fine. But tomorrow you get an extra 20 lashes."

"Th- thank you…." I said.

Zelina came back dragging Roland by the arm. She threw him into the cell.

"You'll stay the night together, but he goes back in the morning."

"Th-thank you." I said once again.

"Daddy!" Roland said. He gave me a hug, but I couldn't bring my arms around him.

"Daddy….. What happened to you?..." Roland said. He lightly stroked one of the deep cuts on my arm, and I winced slightly.

"They hurt me, but I think I'm going to be alright." I said.

"Where's Mama?"

"She, wasn't really here. She was, never here."

"Then who was it?"

"The people, who, are hurting me…." I felt light headed, then passed out.

"Daddy!" I heard Roland scream, before I sercame to the darkness.

Zelina's POV

"Maleficent, would you watch them? I need to talk with Gold."

"What do you need to tell him? I'm sure I could deliver the massage."

"No. This need to be delivered directly from me. I, also need to give him something. Or rather, take."

Maleficent looked at me sceptively, but nodded. I nodded and left for the cabin.

I walked further and further into the forest until I reached the cabin. I unlocked the door and opened it.

Gold stood there, and he was, doing something I rather not describe, with Emma.

"Is right now not a good time?" I said wishing I could un-see the sight in front of me.

"Oh, no. We were just finishing up here. What do you want."

"Well I have the bottle where we can transfer all that darkness in your heart to."

"Good." He said.

"Wait, you're going to-" Gold silenced Emma with a kick in her ribs, and she winced.

"Well, I'm going to need your heart."

"Oh, yes right."

Gold reached into his chest and pulled out his black heart.

I took it then placed it on the table. I took out my equipment and started setting it up on the table.

"This looks very long and complicated." Gold said.

"Well it's a very difficult process, but it's the only way. It'll be worth it in the end."

Gold nodded.

After a few minutes, the equipment was all in its right place. I placed the heart in its spot and turned it all on.

Gold and I watched in awe as the heart was heated, then the darkness dripped out very slowly, then passed through a series of tubes, into the bottle.

After the heart was completely drained of its darkness, I picked it up and pushed it back into Gold's chest.

He screamed from the sudden rush of pain, then settled.

"Well here you are. A potion of darkness." I said. I corked the bottle and handed it to him.

"Thank you. And now, you will get your happy ending." We both smiled, and Emma looked at us wide eyed.

Henry's POV

Cruela had tied my hands behind my back and gagged my mouth with a towel. (She tied it the way where it was inside your mouth and it absorbed all the wetness in your mouth. Making it dry. Painfully dry.)

Of course, I could hardly breathe, and I felt I could die at any second. Cruela had my phone and she grabbed me and stood me up.

"Act…. helpless. We're going to make a little call to your mother."

Cruela called Regina on a video chat.

"Hello, former accomplice." Cruela said.

"What do you want?" Regina said.

"Well-" Cruela grabbed me and put me in the view of the camera. "As you can see, I have your dreadful son. And he's not doing so well. He can hardly breathe, and I'm afraid he won't last very long."

"No. This is a fraud. Henry died. Emma told me."

"Oh really? Well ask him a question only the real Henry would know. You'll see."

Cruela harshly took off my gag and handed me the phone.

"Alright, _Henry. _When I forced you into my house, before you went off with David. What did you tell me?" She said.

"I told you, that I didn't want to be you." I said weakly. My mouth was so dry…

"You- are the real Henry." Regina said.

Cruela grabbed the phone back and pushed me unto the floor. I didn't have the strength to get up, so I just laid there in the uncomfortable position.

"As you can see, this isn't a fraud. Now, if you ever want to see your son again, or have him live for that matter, you'll do exactly what I say. Kill the author. Here's some motivation for you."

Cruela came at me with a very large knife. She stabbed me in the middle of my 2 ribs, and I could feel it puncture something. I screamed.

Cruela pulled the knife out. (did I mention she did this all while holding a phone to film it on? That's pretty impressive. Anyway…)

"No! Stop hurting him. Ok, I- I'll."

"Better make a decision soon, dearie." Cruela closed the video chat.

"Now, where were we…."

Gold's POV

The phone rang, then she picked up.

"Hello Gold. What do you want."

"I heard that you kidnapped Henry. I want to propose to you a deal."

"Alright. I'm listening."

"Well you see, I have a darkness potion. Enough for 2 of the lightest heroes to turn dark."

"What does that have to do with Henry. Or me for that matter."

"Well, I was thinking of using is on Henry, _and _the savior."

"Why Henry. He's not of any use to us."

"Well you see, we can use this as leverage to Regina. And Henry has powers."

"What? Are you kidding me? He's just a child."

"He's my grandson, and the son of the savior. He has powers. Very powerful _dark _magic."

"So you're going to use the potion, to turn him dark, and he can use his dark magic!"

"Yes Cruela. About time you caught on."

"Alright, I'm coming."

_A Few Minutes Later….._

Cruela came in a matter of minutes. She threw Henry at the ground.

Henry's POV

I looked up, and I saw Emma. She was bound and gagged, and screaming something. Gold grabbed me and sat me down in a chair. Cruela tied me down. I heard what Cruela was talking about, and I was scared.

"Now Henry. Just relax. Now open wide."

I tried to resist and pulled my head away, but Gold slapped me across of my face, and then I didn't have any energy to do anything else.

He poured half of the potion down my throat.

He pulled away and looked at me.

Then I felt it. The dark sensation inside me. I looked down at my body. I had turned a shade of gray, and I way wearing leather pants, boots, and a jacket that exposed my chest. I thought I looked much like Killian.

Then the darkness overcame me, and I felt anger, sadness, and a thirst for blood and vengeance.

"Henry, what do you want to do?" Gold asked me.

"Kill….." I said

A/N: Cliffhanger! Anyway, gotta go to school. Don't worry! This is not the end, and there still is hope for the heroes. Indigo out!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry there hasn't been an update in a long time, it was state testing. Anyway I'm trying to get back on schedule. Also, in chapter 4 (I think), when Rumple gave Emma the darkness potion, I meant a sadness potion. (cause it wouldn't really make sense). The episodes Lily and Mother (4x20 &amp; 4x21) are not cannon. Co-written with my very good friend "Maddie gymnast". Enjoy!

****WARNING FOR IMPLIED RAPE****

Robin's POV

I was awoken by the slamming of a door.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and saw it was Zelina.

"Morning." She said. She opened the door and grabbed the sleeping Roland and locked the door again.

"I'll bring him back to his cell. I'll be back for you beating." She said and turned.

A few minutes later, she was back, with the whip.

She took my shirt off and attached my wrists to the wall.

"And remember, you have an extra 20 today. I don't even know why you like spending time with that little brat you call a son."

"Don't insult my son…." I said weakly.

"Well you're not in the position to tell me what to do." She said, then she started to whip me.

Henry's POV

I finished with one last stroke of eyeliner, then closed the bottle.

"Well I'm out to do my business." I said.

"Wait." Rumple grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"You can kill Regina, or do whatever you want, just don't hurt Belle. Bring her back to me." He said. I nodded and continued on my way.

Regina's POV

I was awaken by Belle shaking me.

"Regina, wake up! It's Henry! He's here! He's, evil." She said.

"No….." I said. I slowly stood up but then fell down. Henry emerged from behind the curtain.

"There you are…" He said. I could see the evil in his eyes.

Henry flicked his wrist and Belle was muzzled and tied up.

"No, please Henry…. I know that this isn't who you are….." I said putting my hands up in surrender. By now tears were flowing freely from my eyes.

"No…." Henry ran up and grabbed me by the neck. Belle muffled something in protest. "When all those years you beat me, every night, never caring about me, saying you were doing it because you loved me. I'm getting my revenge…."

He threw me at the wall, and I felt blood flowing down my face, bluring my vision.

I begged again for him to stop, but he was ruthless. He took a scapel from his pocket and held my wrist up.

"I won't lie. This is going to hurt."

He put deep cuts into my wrists, and blood poured down.

"Henry…. Please, I know this isn't you…." I said.

"SHUT UP!" He threw the scapel at my face and it cut deep down my cheek.

"You never cared when you beat me, why should I care if you die!"

Emma's POV

"Well Emma, now that your son has found his way to the dark side, now it's your turn…" Rumple said.

I whimpered through my muzzle as he ripped it off of me.

I didn't even struggle as he poured me potion into me, because I knew it was no use. There was no hope from now on.

The potion sank into me, and I could feel the darkness seeping into my body.

Grace's POV

_Father had just ignored me. He really loved Regina, my mother! _I slowly opened the door to father's bedroom. He was in bed, under the covers. I walked over to him.

"You haven't come out of here in days, and I'm getting worried about you. Do you want anything?" I said.

"Grace…." He sat up and reached out to give me a hug. I let him have it.

"I hate that you have to see me like this…" he said.

"It's ok papa." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Just go. Leave me here to die Grace…." He said.

"No papa. You can't give up just because Regina doesn't love you. I can fix that."

"Grace, what do you mean?"

"I can go to Rumplestiltskin. I'll make a deal with him, and get a love potion. She can forget Robin, and love you."

"No Grace, I can't you become endebted to him."

"No Daddy, please. I just, want you to be happy. I'll be careful. If he asks for something that involves something I don't want, I'll drop the deal."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Of course papa."

Cruela's POV

"Now it's my turn to get what I want. Let me kill him now."

"No Cruela. Not yet. We can't kill him now while Henry is out and about. It he dies, the authorship would go the Henry, and we couldn't manipulate him to do our wishes."

"And what are your wishes now Rumple? Your heart has already lost its darkness. What could you possibly still want?"

"Well Cruela, I would still like my happy ending with Belle."

"Sure. You still care for that girl."

"She my wi-"

"Save it Rumple. I'm taking matters into my own hands."

Cruela grabbed Isaac and turned to leave.

"Cruela-" I said standing up.

"You can't stop me." She grabbed her gun and stop me in my kneecap, on my bad leg.

I collapsed on the floor.

A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little on the short side. I'll try to update soon. Indigo out!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry there haven't been any updates lately. I got grounded and couldn't use any electronics, but I'm back now! Again written with my good friend Maddie gymnast. Enjoy!

Henry's POV

I hadn't noticed that Belle had escaped from her bonds, and before I knew it, I had been knocked in the head with a flower pot and uncauntious.

Belle's POV

"We need to get you to the hospital Regina, and we need to put Henry in a place where he can't escape." I said.

"Call David. He can take Henry to the Sheriff's… station…." Regina suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Regina!" I hurried to my phone and called David first

"Hello Bell-"

"David! There's no time to explain, but you need to lock up Henry. He's all evil, and I need to get Regina to the hospital. He hurt her."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Belle hung up and called the ambulance.

"Hello, Storybrooke emergency services, what is your emergency?"

"It's Belle Maria. Regina's here with me at the pawn shop, and she's badly injured."

"Alright, I'm sending an ambulance there."

"Thank you, and please hurry!"

Within 3 minutes, David was there, and shortly after, the ambulance arrived.

Belle got into the ambulance with Regina, and they headed off to the hospital.

David's POV

David handcuffed Henry before he looked around the pawnshop for a certain accessory.

Finally he found it. The bracelet that had been used on Regina when Greg and Tamara had tortured her. He knew that it would be like sucking the life out of him, but he couldn't deny the safety of others that he was putting at risk.

He clicked the cuff around Henry's wrist, then carried him to the car and drove him to the Sheriff's station.

He locked him into a cell, then sat down in the swivel chair by the desk, and decided to practice his dart throwing.

Grace's POV

I had been standing there in the same spot, staring at the cabin door, trying to gain her courage.

"_Come on Grace. You can do this. Just think you're doing this for your papa."_

I mustered up my courage and opened the door.

"Oh my god!"

I saw Gold, visibly in pain, and there was a pool of blood around his knee.

"What happened?"

"Get me to a hospital!" He screamed.

Then I saw Emma, crippled and lying in a corner with no clothes on.

"Um, yeah, let's go call that ambulance."

I called Storybrooke Emergency services and soon the ambulance was there.

They took Emma and Gold in separate ambulance, and I rode with Emma.

We got to the hospital, and we were greeted by a very anxious Snow.

"What did that monster do to her?"

"I don't know, I just found her."

I waited with Snow in the waiting room, which was very unpleasant considering how off edge she was.

Henry's POV

I woke up, then felt the life sucked out of me, then noticed the cuff on me.

I looked over and saw David sitting throwing darts at the dart board.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" I screamed.

"Henry, you're do dangerous. I know it hurts you, but it's for the greater good."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME THIS THING IS SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF ME!" I tried as hard as I could to pull the cuff off, but it was no use.

Peddler/Author/Isaac's POV

I had finished burying the ink and quill. I padded the dirt down and gathered up my materials. I walked around the forest for a time, until I came to Cruela.

"You…." She came up to me and grabbed me by the neck.

"Cruela, can't we just be reasonable? Maybe, just a strongly worded argument?" I said.

"WE CAN NEVER BE REASONABLE! YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO DID ALL THIS TO ME!" She slammed my face into the dirt.

I looked up at her, and saw a giant butcher knife, and that was the last thing I saw before everything was black, and I saw myself rise up, leaving my body behind.

My job was done, and it was up to me to make sure Henry could change things for the better.

David's POV

Everything was all normal, but then a giant beam of glowing magic stuff suddenly came shooting down on Henry, and then everything was still.

"What the hell just happened?" I said.

"The authorship was passed to me! I can write whatever I want. NOW LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He somehow tore the cuff off. (By what reason? Magic! DUH!)

He shot a giant incinerating beam thing through the brick wall and he ran out, running.

"Hey!"

I ran as fast as I could after Henry, and he was running through the forest.

He was digging like a dog at a spot in the dirt, and lifted out the ink and quill.

"No! Henry don't!"

He dipped the quill in the ink, and I ran to stop him, but he cast a spell and I couldn't move.

Then Lily came through the woods, walking slowly and cautiously.

"Henry?..." She was in tears.

"Lily…"

Henry's eyes began flashing through the raging red and raven black, to his soft hazel brown.

"Lily… YOU… I'm sorry…" Henry's eyes kept on changing, and he was trembling.

Lily ran up and crashed her lips to his, and sent a giant ray of light blasting out into every direction, true love's kiss….

"Henry.."

"Lily….."

They captured each other's lips once again in a passionate kiss.

I almost forgot I was watching my grandson… kiss a girl…

"Um….." I said braking the awkward silence.

They pulled away from each other.

"Um, yeah. Let's go save everyone else."

Gold's POV

I felt the ray of light flow through my body.

"They broke the curse!" I said. I felt like Regina when her dark curse was broken.

"So now what are you gonna do?" Maleficent said.

"Our plans have failed. We're going to have to take more, _desperate, _measures."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It will take more to get Henry to write us our happy endings. We have to capture him."

"And I have an offer to propose." They turned and saw Grace.

"Well I must say my thanks to you for saving my life."

"Yes yes, I must tell you my offer."

"Well the floor is yours."

"Could you, make a potion that would make Regina forget Robin, and love my father?"

"Well dearie, do you really want to ruin Regina's happy ending like that?"

"I just-"

"All magic comes with a price dearie. If Regina found out that you were the one who did that to her, I'm sure she would be furious with you."

"I'm willing."

"Very well dearie, as you know, all magic comes with a price."

"And what is yours?"

"Go fetch Henry, bring him to me, restrained. Put the magic cuff that takes away his magic on him."

"Um, ok."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting you'd actually agree to something like this."

"Well, I'll be on my way now."

"Be careful dear. I wouldn't want to be blamed by your father for your death."

"I will."

A/N: Yeah! I love this chapter. Anyway, Indigo out!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry there haven't been any updates in like, I don't know, a month. I had a lot of studying for finals and I'm just now on summer vacation. Anyway I'll make an effort to make more updates. Anyway, enjoy!

Grace's POV

I walked through the streets of Storybrooke wondering what the best strategy for capturing Henry would be.

_Wait, Henry is technically my brother, or half-brother or whatever…_ I thought.

I was considering my choices not. Was all this really worth it? I could end up like Regina, on the path to darkness and vengeance.

_No. I have to do this for papa. There's no turning back now._

My plans were decided.

I texted Henry.

_Hey, Henry?_

_Yeah Grace? Well Paige? What should I call you?_

_Either is fine. Anyway, is there a place that I can meet you? I need to tell you something, in person._

_How about Granny's? I'm hungry I haven't eaten in like, days_

_Well that's not good. Anyway I'll see you there_

She turned her phone off and headed in the direction of the diner.

She saw Henry in a booth with David, and a girl I didn't know.

I took the seat next to David, because Lily was sitting next to Henry.

"So what'd you want to tell me?"

"Um, it's something we should probably discuss in private."

"Yeah, sure. I'm starving. Literally."

We ordered and ate our food in silence.

When we finished, David payed, and I pulled Henry back into a storage room.

"Alright. What'd you want to tell me?"

"Um, you know Regina?"

"Yeah, my mom?"

"Well, she's my mom too."

"What? How?"

"My father. He, did it in her sleep, and then transferred me into an egg."

"Oh, well, ok, I guess…"

I pulled the handcuffs from my back pocket, and quickly secured one side to his left wrist.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed.

I took the handkerchief I had and stuff it in his mouth.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered into his ear.

I secured the other cuff so his wrists were bound behind his back, and took him outside Granny's.

The hardest part was over. Now to deliver the prize to the master for its reward.

Regina's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I had no idea how long I'd been out, but I saw Belle.

Then I remembered…

"Henry.. Where is he…" I managed to say.

"He's fine. David took care of him."

"But he's powerful. He could hurt-"

"David put the cuff on him."

Those words gave her chills. She could still remember the torture since it was yesterday. The feeling of electricity piercing through your veins, and the life being sucked out of you.

"But that'll hurt him."

"It's for the best."

I sighed and sat back into the mattress, a thousand thoughts racing through my mind.

Robin's POV

I was sitting in my cell, trying to ignore the burning sensations of hunger pains and torture pains, when Zelina came through the door, looking especially cheery.

"Hello, dear husband."

"What do you want…"

"I have some news for you."

"What…"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?..." I said, both surprised, hurt, confused, and wondering if she was really telling the truth.

"Yes, and you're the father."

"No….." I said. It couldn't be true.

"It's all true, my, dear husband."

"You did this all to hurt Regina, didn't you."

"Everything I do is in the effort to hurt Regina."

She turned to leave.

"Wait…."

"What?" She said turning to me.

"Please… Can you bring me something to eat. I haven't had anything, in a long time…"

She walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. She examined it.

"Alright. I'll be back."

She walked away, and I silently thanked whoever was taking care of me that she had been merciful.

Isaac/ Peddler's POV

"No! This isn't what's supposed to happen! What can I do!" I shouted.

Nothing was going according to planned, Henry was captured, Robin was nearly dead, Regina was hurt, Zelina was pregnant, everything bad that could possibly happening, was happening.

But there was only one way to fix it.

Lily's POV

"What's taking them so long?" I said.

"I don't know. Probably just having a long conversation. If they're not out in like 5 minutes, we'll go check on them.

"Alright."

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

"It's been 5 minutes!"

"Alright. Let's go check on them."

Me and David when back, and looked at several storage rooms, and the bathroom.

We came to one particular one, and I looked on the floor. It was Henry's gray and red scarf.

"What happened to him…" I said as I clutched the scarf close. It was all I had of him.

"Grace took him. We need to find him! Come on!"

Robin's POV

As I ate the stale bread and water, I thought.

Was this really how I would live the rest of my life? Will someone ever find me?

Will I ever see Regina again? What happened to her?

What would become of Roland? Of Henry?

I looked down and saw I had finished all of the bread, but I was still starving. I could see how bony I had become.

David's POV

I was with a very desperate Lily, and we were trekking through the woods looking for Henry.

"Henry!" I screamed.

"Henry!" Lily shouted.

We looked around, and finally found another piece of evidence.

It was Henry's sweatshirt, and it was covered with blood.

"What did she do to him…?"

Henry's POV

Grace was dragging me towards Mr. Gold's cabin.

I had left my sweatshirt so they could have some help in finding me, and I hope it didn't faze them too much that there was blood on it.

I tripped on a rock, and I had some pretty deep and bloody cuts on my arms, legs, neck, and forehead.

Grace locked the door, then took out my gag.

We both stared into each other's eyes, none of us spoke a word.

She turned away and went to grab some things to tend to my wounds.

She came back with a towel and a bottle of disinfecting alcohol.

She removed my handcuffs, and I rubbed my wrists.

She poured some alcohol on the towel, then looked at me for reaffirmation that she could continue.

I nodded, and she started dabbing at the cuts.

I winced a little as the alcohol stinged my open flesh.

Lily's POV

Me and David continued through the woods, until we came across a quaint little cabin.

I opened the door, then a rush of pain hit me.

Grace was on top of Henry, and he was shirtless. They were in the middle of sharing a passionate kiss.

"No…"

I threw his scarf at him and ran away.

"Wait! Grace!"

I heard Henry running after me, but I didn't care. Our relationship was over.

Henry's POV

"No Grace wait!"

I ran after her, then remembered I had magic.

I poofed myself in front of Lily and stopped her from running.

"Lily, please just give me time to explain!" I said pleading with her.

She struggled, then settled and sat down. I sat down with her.

"Talk." She said.

"She forced herself on me. It wasn't my idea.."

"And what happened to your shirt?"

"She was cleaning the cuts I had. Look!"

I held out my arm, and she examined the bandages that were already turning red.

"What happened?"

"I tripped, and took a really bad fall. I rolled down, and got cut by some sharp rocks."

She reached out and grabbed my temple. I leaned against it and closed my eyes, savoring her touch.

I opened my eyes again, and she pulled me into a deep, yet sweet passionate kiss.

"I love you." We both said.

Grace's POV

"What have you done?! Why are you doing this?!" David said grabbing my neck.

"Gramps stop!" Henry said shoving his hands off me.

"Henry she-"

"Stop! Just stop!" He yelled.

David back down.

"She was just trying to help."

He held out his wrists to me.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Take me. I'm surrendering myself to you."

"You- Why?"

"Henry!" Lily and David yelled.

"This is my decision. So Grace, take me."

I was neglectful at first, but then took the cuffs and secured them around his wrists.

"Now take me."

A/N: Wow that was pretty long. Anyway, if you're going to blabber on to me how you hate that Zelina's pregnant, don't worry. I hate it too, and I have a way to fix, EVERYTHING. Just, try a little thing called trust. Anyway, Indigo out!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the mix up in chapter 9, Henry said Grace wait, instead of Lily. Sorry. We also added some new characters. Also, this was written alongside my awesome friend, Maddie Gymnast! Anyway, enjoy!

Author/Peddler's POV

I struggled against my restraints. This, person, was trying to ruin everything!

"Stop! You're going to upset the balance! This isn't what's supposed to happen, and you're making it worse!" I screamed.

This man had taken me hostage, and was trying to ruin everything. He was telling Henry to give himself up! I had to escape somehow.

"You aren't in the position to tell me what to do." The man said.

"What are you? And what do you want?!" I shouted.

"If you must know, my name is Merlin, and I am following the orders of my lord and king, King Arthur."

"King Arthur? He's the one behind all this!?"

"Would you shut up!"

He slapped my cheek hard enough to make it bleed.

"Now be quiet, or I'm going to do worse."

He continued wreaking havoc to the citizens of Storybrooke.

Henry's POV

Grace was taking me to the hospital, but we saw Gold heading into his shop. Apparently he was released from the hospital.

"Ah, hello Grace. Come with your price I see."

"Grace, what is he talking about?" I said.

"Henry, she was working for me, to get a potion for a certain somebody. Particularly, you mother."

"You're trying to hurt Emma?!"

"No. Your other mother, Regina."

"Why do you want to hurt Regina?!"

"We don't want to hurt her. Grace's father, wants her to fall in love with him."

"He wants to use a love potion so she can fall in love with him?"

"Precisely."

I looked at Grace.

"Grace, how could you have gone along with this. I thought you were good."

"I just want my father to be happy.."

"He might want to happy, but giving people love potions is not the way to go about it!"

"Enough arguing! Grace, I'll give you your potion, and then Henry, we can get to business."

We all went inside the shop, and Mr. Gold picked a vile from the cabinets, and handed it to Grace..

"Thank you." She said, then she ran away.

"Now Henry, to get to business."

"What do you want from me?" I said. He sat me down in a seat.

"Well Henry, as you know, I'm still interested in my happy ending with Belle."

"I thought we removed the darkness from your heart. Why are you still-"

"We might have taken the blackness out of my heart, but the evil inside me remains. Now, you the ink and quill still exist?"

"They exist."

"Where are they?"

"Even if you got your hand on them, only _I _can use them."

"Well Henry, there are many family members I can kill if you don't do my bidding. Points if I use Emma to kill them. And your girlfriend, Lily."

"Don't hurt Lily!"

"I won't if you do what I ask."

"What do you want me to write?"

"Kill off Will, and make Belle love me again."

"Can't you just make her another potion?"

"True love's kiss can easily break it. But if you write it, it can't be changed."

"You're dealing with some dangerous stuff here."

"I know, but luckily, the cost of it doesn't impact me. Now let's get those precious materials and start writing."

Grace/Paige's POV

"Papa! Papa I did it!" I ran up to my father.

"You did it!" He gave me a big hug.

"Now how do we give it to her?"

"She has to drink it."

"Great. Now let's head over to the hospital."

We walked over to the hospital, and he disguised himself as a staff member and put on a doctor's coat.

Jefferson/Hatter's POV

"Now Grace, stay here, and I'll be back, ok?"

She nodded.

I walked into Regina's hospital room. She was inside sleeping.

"Regina, wake up. It's time for you medicine." I said as I shook her lightly.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hm? Oh. Hello doctor."

"I have your medicine."

"Alright."

I poured the potion into a cup, and handed it to her.

"Here." I said.

She took the cup and took a sip.

"Drink the whole thing." I said.

She nodded and gulped down the rest.

Suddenly her whole body shook for a few seconds, then it stopped, and her eyes closed.

"Regina?"

I turned around and saw Belle there carrying a take-out bag from Granny's.

"Oh, hello doctor."

"Hello, um, Miss French."

"Please. Call me Belle."

"Alright, Belle. Regina's still sleeping, so… I'll be going…"

"Alright. I'll see you later, doctor."

I nodded and left the room.

Killian's POV

My eyelids opened slowly, and I saw the oh-so-familiar hospital room I'd been in for weeks.

"Doctor! He's waking up!" I heard a nurse yell.

strolled into the room with his clipboard.

"Emma! Henry! Where are they!" I yelled. I was worried for them.

"Killian! Stop it. Emma's still in a coma, and Henry, I don't know where he is."

"Emma! Let me see her!"

"Killian, Emma's still in a coma. Even if you saw her, she still couldn't talk to you."

"Please… Let me…"

I was so exhausted, I couldn't breathe. saw, and ordered a nurse to put an oxygen mask on me.

"Killian, calm down."

I nodded, and tried to regulate my breathing.

"I'll be back to check on you. Now-"

"Sir! Our patient Emma. We're losing her!" A nurse said running into the room.

"What's happening to Emma!?" I yelled as and the nurse exited.

The nurse tried to calm me down, but I couldn't. Emma, my Emma, was dying.

3rd person's POV

and several nurses rushed around trying to keep Emma alive.

took two things that conducted electricity and rubbed them together.

"CLEAR!" He yelled as he pulsed Emma's body.

Her body jerked, but still no response.

Again, he tried.

"CLEAR!" He yelled as he once more pulsed Emma's body.

Her body, again jerked, but no response.

"Come on Emma. Don't give up on me!" said as he tried one last time.

"CLEAR!" He yelled as pulsed.

Her body jerked. There was nothing else they could do. She was gone.

Mary Margaret/ Snow's POV

I was feeding Neal his mashed potatoes, when the phone rang.

"Stay here Neal. Mama's gonna go get the phone. I'll be back in a minute, ok?"

He giggled as I got up and picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Charming Household?"

"Yes it is. Mary Margaret speaking. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but Emma Swan has just, flat lined. She-"

That was all I heard before I dropped the phone in shock.

Emma's POV

I felt myself ascending into the clouds, until I reached pearl gates.

They opened, so I walked through them.

"Hello?!" I yelled. It seemed empty.

"Emma?!" A voice yelled.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" I yelled back.

A man turned the corner. It was-

"Neal?!"

"Emma?!"

We captured each other in a hug.

"I don't understand? How are you here? Well, what is, here?" I said.

"Em, you died. You're, in heaven."

"What?"

I pulled away from him, and looked around.

Yeah, I was in heaven. No place on earth could look like this.

"But, but-"

_At the same time, in Storybrooke…_

Killian's POV

walked into the room.

"What happened to Emma?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Killian, but, she's gone."

"What do you bloody mean she's gone?!"

"She, died. We did everything we could but-"

"LET ME SEE HER!" I yelled.

nodded and let a nurse help me into a wheelchair.

They pushed me through the eerie hospital hallway, into another room.

I saw Charming and Snow there, crying.

"No… This can't be happening…"

"Help me up!" I yelled.

A nurse helped me to stand, and steadied me with a cane.

Then I saw her.

Emma's cold, pale, limp body, lying in the bed.

"Em? Emma, wake up!" I tried shaking her, but it didn't work.

Then I let the tears fall.

I leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple.

I lingered, but nothing happened.

I pulled away, then let more tears fall.

I pressed one last kiss to her lips.

Emma's POV

I had been talking to Neal about heaven and such, when suddenly shining rays started surrounding me.

"Neal! What's happening?!" I yelled.

"You're being taken back! To earth!" he yelled.

"No! I-"

The rays started spinning, fast.

"Emma!"

"Neal!"

"I love you…" We both said as we shared our last kiss.

My eyes flashed open and I noticed Killian's lips were on mine.

I saw beam of light radiate in all directions.

Killian pulled away, and I sat up.

"Killian? What happened?..." I said.

He just smiled and hugged me.

"What happened? I don't feel-"

"The kiss broke the curse of darkness on you, and brought you back."

"Um, ok?"

Snow and Charming came in with hugs next.

"We're so glad you're back." Mom said.

Henry's POV

The ground shook slightly as beams of light flew out in all directions.

"You see? They broke the curse."

"No matter. All I need is you. And since you're not cooperating, I'm going to have to go to more desperate measures. I'll see you later."

Gold grabbed my arm and dragged me into the back room.

He gagged me and locked me in the closet.

Maleficent's POV

I was spending some quality time with my granddaughter. My daughter had fallen in love with Henry, not that I was against it. I just want her to be happy. We were walking out of the ice cream shop, when my talking device started ringing.

I pressed the green button and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"It's Rumple."

"What do you want?"

"Do you happen to know where your daughter is?"

"Last time I checked, she was with that Henry boy."

"Well, could you bring her to me? I have some, plans for her."

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

"I assure you, your daughter will be fine."

"Um, alright. I bring her around your shop soon."

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

A/N: That was a doosy! Sorry if it was a little lengthy, but I have plans to update once a week. So… Indigo out!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you, again, written with (the awesome) Maddie Gymnast. To be honest, this story is so confusing; I get confused trying to write it. Anyway, I just want to thank you all for the support you've given on this story. We really appreciate it. Sorry it's delayed, I needed more ideas, and we got plenty. We added the lore from The Sword in the Stone and The Quest for Camelot, so if you haven't seen them, I suggest you do, so you can understand the story better. Well, don't if you don't want to. Anyway, enjoy!

Peddler/ Isaac's POV

"Your plans are failing. Emma's not dark anymore. They broke the curse." I said.

"We don't _need _Emma dark to do our bidding. It just makes things easier." Merlin said.

"What are your intentions anyway?!"

"To please my master."

"And what are his intentions?"

"None of your business."

As he continued messing with the portal, I struggled with my restraints. It took a lot of effort, but I wiggled out of them.

I closed in on Merlin, and then knocked him cold on the floor.

Then I took control of the portal again.

Emma's POV

"Well Emma, seems like you're doing well. I'm going to clear you, just make sure you get plenty of rest, ok?" said.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I just needed to get out of this damn hospital.

"Well I'll see you folks later." said turning to exit.

"Wait." I said. He turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Can I see Regina?"

"Yeah sure. Room 108. Hall 4."

"Thanks."

I walked down the hall with Killian's hand in mine.

When we got inside the room, all the nurses were scrambling through the room, looking distressed.

"What happened? Where's Regina?" I asked one of the staff members.

"Ms. Mills. She disappeared."

"What do you mean she disappeared? She just, vanished?"

"We don't know how she disappeared, but when a nurse came to check on her, she wasn't here."

Me and Killian both looked at each other.

Yeah. Not good.

"Do you have the security footage?"

"Yeah. This way."

The nurse led us into the janitor's closet, and showed us the footage from last night.

It showed a middle aged man, who looked much like Killian, but older, taking Regina and carrying her out of the hospital.

"Well looks like she was kidnapped. We have to go find her." I said.

"Wait-" Killian took me into his arms.

"Killian-"

"Emma, you've just recovered. Are you sure you don't need to rest? It's been pretty hectic lately."

"Killian, I'm glad you're concerned… But I'm fine."

"Alright love. If you ever feel like you're tired, a need to rest, don't hesitate to tell me."

With that we left in search of Regina.

Rumple's POV

"Be quiet boy. I have a few phone calls to make." I said to Henry.

I put a gag in his mouth, then took out my phone and called Zelina.

"About time you called me. What do you have?"

"Well I called to inform you that your hostage is of no use."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your dear sister just drank a potion that made her forget her dear Robin."

"You set this up, didn't you."

"I might have been involved."

"You will pay for this."

"I'm counting on it."

"Well I have some news for you as well. I have the person who she's _now, _in love with, and his daughter."

"You have Jefferson and Grace?"

"Yes I do."

"And what do you plan on doing with them."

"Well that's not an answer you're going to get. Now goodbye… dearie."

She hung up on me.

"Well how terribly rude." I said.

Regina's POV

Slowly my eyelids opened.

As I adjusted to the lighting around me, I soon realized that I wasn't in the hospital.

From the looks of it, I was probably in a basement.

I tried to move, but realized that I was tied to a chair with my hands behind my back.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" I screamed.

There was no response.

I kept yelling, but nothing was happening.

Finally, I gave up, and exhaustion got the best of me.

Zelina's POV

"Arthur. Do you have Regina?"

"Yes. Shall I have the honor of coming to your hideout?"

"Of course. I'll see you then."

"See you, love."

I hung up, and awaited his arrival.

_Flashback….. Location: Oz_

_Zelina's POV_

_I threw the magic bean at the ground and thought of my desired location. The Enchanted Forest._

_I jumped into the portal, and let the magic teleport me._

_Suddenly I was standing on flat level ground._

_I looked around, but this place didn't look like the Enchanted Forest._

_Most of the land looked like farmland, and the only city was in the distance, on a hill, and it looked like it was still being built._

_I turned, and to my right, was a small farmhouse._

_I went over and cleared my throat before knocking._

_The door was answered by a middle aged man._

"_Hello, do you know what land I'm in?" I asked politely._

"_You're in Camelot." He said._

"_Oh thank you. I'll be on my way now." _

"_Well you're very welcome, and have a safe journey." He said before closing the door._

_My first instincts were to go into the city, to find someone who could help me._

_I couldn't believe the bean didn't bring me to the right place._

_I made it to the city by dusk, while the sun was setting._

"_Halt! Who goes there!" The guard at the gate said._

"_My name is Zelina."_

"_What is your business here in Camelot?"_

"_I, lost my way, and was hoping someone could help me get back home."_

"_You're lost? Do you have any parents? Did you run away?"_

"_No, they abandoned me."_

"_Well, I sympathize for you. Hannalious! Take this girl to Arthur so she may seek help."_

"_Yes sir!"_

_A man, presumably Hannalious, walked over to me._

"_This way, milady."_

_I followed him to the center of the city, where there was a castle._

_He took me inside, where a man, presumably Arthur, was sitting on his throne._

"_Ah! Hannalious! Who do you have here?"_

"_This girl's name is Zelina, and she's lost. Her parents abandoned her, and she was hoping you could help her."_

"_Thank you Hannalious. Leave us to discuss."_

_Hannalious curtsied and left the room, leaving the two of us._

_I curtsied, an Arthur laughed._

"_My dear girl, there is no need for that." He said lifting me off my feet._

_We looked into each other's eyes, and, it just felt, right. Meant to be._

"_Now, how may I help you."_

"_I would like to get back home, to my sister, Regina. But, she lives in the enchanted forest and-"_

_I looked at him, and realized that he wasn't paying attention to me._

"_Has anyone told you how beautiful you are…" he said._

_He leaned in, and kissed me._

_I reached in behind his back, then reached into him and pulled out his heart._

_He pulled away from me._

_He tried to talk, but before he could, I brought his heart near my mouth, and spoke._

"_You are to never tell this to anyone."_

_He nodded, and I smiled. My plan was working._

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Also, this whole story was based on spoilers, so spoiler alert, there was this article saying Arthur might be evil.

For a picture of how Arthur looks, to make things make more sense, click the link, or copy and paste into a new tab: /2015/tv/news/once-upon-a-time-king-arthur-liam-garrigan-cast-1201532914/


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! Not much more to say but, hope you enjoy!

Ruber's POV

"Hey! Let us go!" The twins screamed.

"Stop you're whining! Or I'll have to use this!" I said threatening them with my sword.

They jolted back away from the sword.

"Good boys."

I threw the bean at the ground.

"Now men! March forth!" I said drawing out my sword, pointing it at the portal.

My "creations", march towards the portal and were enveloped into it.

Finally after all the army was through, I grabbed the boys and pushed them through the portal, jumping in myself.

Emma's POV

Me and Killian were walking down the street; heading to Granny's to grab lunch, when a green portal formed in the middle of the street.

We stopped walking and watched in awe as human-metal hybrids started walking out of the portal in organized lines, like an-

"Killian-"

"Run!" He shouted as he took my hand and we ran to Granny's, trying to avoid being killed.

We opened the door and quickly slammed the door behind us.

Everyone in the diner stared at us.

"What's going on?" Ruby said putting a customer's order down.

"Look's like we've got another crisis at hand."

Robin's POV

Zelina opened the door.

"Look at me." She said.

I turned my heads slowly, and because I wasn't fast enough, she reached through the bars and grabbed my chin to turn me towards her.

Her baby bump was just beginning to show.

"Isn't it wonderful Robin? You were part of this, wonderful new child's life?" She said caressing her stomach.

When I didn't respond, she gave my cheek a slap.

"No matter. I have news for you, about your, precious Regina."

She paused for a few seconds before speaking again.

"She's fallen in love with another man."

"What?"

"She's fallen for the Mad Hat… ter."

"No. You're lying..."

"I am telling you the truth. Watch."

She opened up a seeing portal.

I watched as I saw Regina kissing him.

"No… This is all a lie. A sick twisted lie…" I said.

"Well believe what you want, but it's all true, no matter how much you deny it."

She left, with the portal still running.

I turned away.

I could fool Zelina into thinking I was still strong, but on the inside, I was already broken.

I didn't know how long she had been keeping me here, but I didn't know how much more I could take.

I turned away from the portal to face the stone wall of my cell.

Maybe she has moved on. I wouldn't blame her.

Maybe I had been gone so long, she had forgotten about me.

I heard their moans of pleasure, and it slowly broke me inside.

"Jefferson!" Regina called out.

I started shedding tears.

_Come on Robin. You're stronger than this. This is all a trick. A sick twisted trick. You'll be out of here soon. Just keep it together._

"Yes! Jefferson!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I completely broke down.

I sobbed on my knees. This pain was too much for me to bear.

Whether the hunger pains, blood loss, or emotional pain, it was too much.

I had given up. She had broken me.

Regina's POV

I was awakened by someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes, and saw a man staring me square in the face.

"Who are you?" I said.

"That is of no concern to you." He said before putting a gag on me that had me yelling and screaming.

He removed me from the chair and stood me up.

With his hand firmly grabbing my wrists, he led me up the stairs, and out of the house, which seemed to be Jefferson's.

He opened the door, and we were greeted with a sight of human-metal hybrids destroying the town.

He took notice, and led me through the back into the woods.

We traded through the forest, when we came upon a concrete building.

He threw me against a nearby tree, and took out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes I have her. We're outside."

"I'll see you soon."

We both watched a secret door was raised in the concrete.

He grabbed my wrists again and let me into the building.

As soon as we were inside, the door shut.

We stood in darkness, before torches lit around us, revealing us to be in a room.

A door in front of us opened, and out came Zelina and-

"Jefferson!" I tried to yell through my muzzle.

"Regina!" He yelled.

"Silence!" Zelina yelled at me and Jefferson were pushed to our knees.

"You are now officially prisoners of the Concrete Hideout. You are here for one reason, to be broken. When you are broken, then, you are released. Now-"

Two doors opened. One to the left and one to the right.

I was dragged to the one on the left, and Jefferson was taken to the one on the right.

"Regina!" Jefferson was screaming as he was being taken away.

She threw me into a cell, and took off my restraints and muzzle.

"Why do you have to do this to me…?" I whispered.

"Silence! You are in no position to speak! I am the one in power, and you _will _do as I saw, or there will be consequences." She said tilting my chin up with her finger.

I looked at her. Her stomach was getting bigger, but the rest of her looked normal.

"Hey!" She yelled and grabbed my chin.

"Do you understand?"

I nodded, and she let go of me.

Zelina's POV

I walked out of Regina's cell feeling calm and in control.

I met Arthur in the center room.

He grabbed me and kissed me.

"Since when was this Concrete Hideout established?" He asked.

"Since we had our first prisoner a month ago."

"Well I think I like sassy Zelina." He said giving me another kiss.

"I'm a fan of her as well. Now let's check on our original prisoner."

We went through the hallway to Robin's cell, where we found him in a pool of tears on the ground.

I closed the portal and he looked up at us.

"What do you want now?... You've already broken me beyond repair…"

"So you've given up?"

"Not given up, but lost hope."

I smiled and unlocked the cage door.

"You're, letting me go?..."

"Yes. And that dreadful son of yours."

"But-"

"Arthur take him."

We put him in the center room and I grabbed little Roland.

"Now goodbye!" I said as the door closed.

"Now where were we?"

Robin's POV

"Papa!" Roland said.

I tried to get up off the ground, but couldn't.

"Papa…"

Roland struggled to try and lift me up, but I stopped him.

"Roland, stop… You can't-"

Roland's face was that last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

Roland's POV

"Papa!" I screamed.

He looked dead. I had to be a big boy like Henry, and help him.

I grabbed his legs, and started pulling him.

Good thing there was a hill that was easy to get down.

It took a while, but we finally made it to Main Street.

I was tired and hungry, and I saw Granny's nearby.

"Papa, I'll be back soon. I'll get us help at Granny's, ok?" I whispered in his ear.

As I was running towards the diner I yelled, "Don't go anywhere!"

I opened the door to Granny's and everyone looked at me.

"Roland?" Emma looked at me and hugged me.

"Where have you been? You've been missing ever since Robin's gone missing. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just a little hungry. But you have to help Papa! He need help!"

"Robin? He needs help? Where is he?"

."I left him on the street. He needs help! He, looks dead!"

Emma looked at Killian, and they asked me to lead them to Papa.

I held Emma's hand and led her to where I left Papa.

She leaned over him and put two fingers to his neck, and said something to Killian.

Emma's POV

"Killian, his pulse is barely there. We need to get him to the hospital."

"Aye. He looks like a human ghost skeleton."

I looked back at Robin, and could see what he was seeing.

His body was un-healthily thin, with all his bones protruding, and his skin white as snow, like my mother's name.

I took out my phone and called an ambulance.

"Emma?" Roland said looking at me with Henry's puppy eyes.

"Yes Roland?"

"I- Is Papa going to be ok?" He said sniffling a bit.

"Yeah. Papa is going to be ok." I said taking him into my arms.

The ambulance was there in a matter of minutes, and I saw the nurses' shocked faces as they saw the state Robin was in.

I drove with Killian and Roland to the hospital.

The nurses' rushed Robin into the ER to try and save his life.

I got Roland a few snacks from the vending machine. The kid devoured them.

After 6 agonizing hours, came out.

"Well?"

"He's fine. Not the best, but if the drugs work, than he should be on the way for a full recovery. He's on feeding tubes and other medications. There's only one problem."

"What?"

"He lost a lost a lot of blood. And we'll need a blood donation, but he has the rarest blood type, AB-."

"So…"

"We need to find a blood donor, or he might not make it."

"So where could we get this blood?"

"There's only one resident in Storybrooke I know to have this rare blood type."

"Who?"

"Henry Mills."

"How much blood does he need?"

"2 pints."

"That's a lot, and he's-"

"I know that you'd be concerned, but I assure you-"

"It's not that. Right now, Henry's, in custody."

"Oh! I mean… Oh, that's unfortunate."

"Yeah…"

"Well, he need that blood soon…"

"We have like a million problems going on in this town! You can't expect me to-"

"Emma!" Killian said.

I looked at him, then back at .

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Emma, it's ok. I know you're under a lot of stress right now. But Robin's life rests on this blood donation."

Ruber's POV

Me and my men were in the woods.

Not hiding per se, but plotting.

Plotting revenge.

And when we finally get it, it will be sweeter than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry this is really really delayed. I'm moving. Anyway, spoilers. If you didn't know already, Merida is coming to Once Upon a Time, season 5. Also they're looking to cast Evanna, Rumple's mother. Written with the amazing Maddie Gymnast. Also I just want to thank you all for the amazing support on this story. I know everyone says it, but all those favorites, follows, and reviews do mean the world to me. Also, this story is also on my Wattpad. I have the same pen name (The Indigo Dolphin) but the synopsis and cover are different. Don't want to give too much away, so enjoy!

(Also a lot of Golden Heart.)

_Flashback_

_Rumple's POV_

"_Rumple! Rumple!" I heard Cora calling from her balcony._

_I appeared in a plethora of green smoke in the middle of the room._

_She ran up to me and hugged me._

"_What is it, my dear?" I said giving her a kiss._

"_I am with child." She said._

"_Well, congratulations." I said turning away._

"_No Rumple, you don't understand."_

"_I don't understand what!" I said turning to face her in rage._

"_It's not Henry's."_

"_What?" I said I utter disbelief._

"_It's yours-"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because this baby was conceived before Henry and I were even married."_

_She collapsed into my arms and I held her to my chest._

"_And now, tomorrow, I am to be hanged for treason." Cora said sobbing._

"_No. I can fix this."_

"_How?"_

"_I will mask the truth. I will use magic to make it seen by others that this baby was conceived during your marriage consummation."_

"_You would do that for me?"_

"_Anything for you my dear."_

"_Thank you Rumple…"_

_I waved my hands, and we both watched as her stomach glowed green for a second, then dissipated._

_We both heard a knock at the door._

"_Open up!" We heard from the other side._

"_Rumple, thank you. Now you must go!" Cora said._

"_I will see you soon." I said giving her a kiss before disappearing into green smoke just as the door was opened._

_4 Months Later…._

"_Rumple!" Cora called from her balcony again._

_I appeared again in the middle of the room with my trademark green smoke._

_She happily ran up to me and gave me a giant hug and a kiss._

"_You seem happy." I said kissing her forehead._

"_I found out the sex of our baby today." She said lovingly stroking her baby bump._

"_And?"_

"_It's a girl." She said smiling happily._

_I smiled and pulled her closer to me kissing her forehead._

_We heard a series of knocks on the door._

"_Your highness! The king requests your presence!" The servant yelled from the other side._

"_I'll be there in a minute!" Cora yelled._

"_I have to go. I will see you soon."_

_I nodded and disappeared again._

_5 Months Later….._

_3__rd__ Person's POV_

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cora's shrieks of pain echoed through the halls of the palace._

"_One more push!" The doctor urged._

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cora screamed._

_Cora opened her eyes and saw Henry and the doctor's worried expressions._

"_What? What is it?" Cora said as silence filled the room._

"_I'm sorry. Your daughter, she won't last very long. A few minutes at most."_

"_What?"_

"_The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck, preventing oxygen from getting in." The doctor said._

_The doctor handed Cora her daughter. She was small, tiny, and hardly moving at all._

"_We'll leave you two alone." The doctor said, and everyone, even Henry left. _

"_That bastard." Cora thought._

"_You don't even stay the few minutes your daughter is alive." She thought._

_As soon as she knew she was alone, she called out for him._

"_Rumple! Rumple!..." She cried out desperately as tears streamed freely down her face._

_He appeared in the middle of the room in his green smoke._

_He was smiling until he saw Cora and the desperation and fear on her face._

_He ran over to her then saw the baby in her arms._

"_What's happening? Our, daughter?" Rumple said._

"_She's dying… Please… Help her Rumple…" _

_Rumple looked at his little girl. He waved his hand over her and found the problem._

"_Her heart, is the only way to survive. She needs a new one."_

"_How can we-"_

_Rumple put his finger to Cora's lips and she hushed._

_He reached into his own chest and pulled out his heart._

_Most of the area on the outside was black, but you could see on the inside it was still reddish pinkish._

_Cora watched as he split his heart in two, and took a small piece of the red part._

_He then reached into the child's chest and pulled out her non-beating heart._

_He quickly put the piece of his heart into her chest._

_I then put his own heart back in his chest._

"_What now?" Cora asked._

"_Our daughter was saved."_

"_But they all think she's dead."_

"_Then… What do you want to do Cora?"_

"_What do you-"_

"_Your whole life is a lie Cora. Come with me. I have a large estate. We can raise our daughter, together."_

"_Your majesty!" We heard through the door._

"_Cora, I love you and I trust you'll make the right decision. I'll take the child for now, but I will return."_

_Rumple disappeared into smoke again with the infant in his arms._

_Cora looked down and saw a fake corpse identical to her newborn daughter's lying in the blanket._

_The doctor and Henry came through the doors._

"_Has she already passed on?" The doctor said._

"_Yes."_

_3 Days Later…_

_Cora was at her vanity brushing through her hair._

_Rumple appeared in his green smoke holding their daughter._

_He walked closer to Cora keeping his eyes of the baby._

"_We never decided on a name yet."_

"_I was thinking, Zelina."_

"_Zelina? That is a very rare name."_

"_Yes, well it also means death, solemnity, and grave, and I think this child stared death in the eye a few days ago."_

"_Well then the name seems appropriate."_

_They stood there in the silence for a few seconds._

"_The funeral for this child was already days ago. There is no turning back from where we are now."_

"_And rumors have already spread about me. I told them I was doing a favor for a friend, but that excuse can only hold for so long."_

"_There is no place for this child in either of our lives."_

"_So you do not want to join our lives together."_

_Cora turned around to look at Rumple with tears in her eyes._

"_I can't go back to that life. The life where we are barely surviving, striving every single waking minute to live. I can't go back to that."_

"_This was your decision, and it will haunt you the rest of your life."_

_Rumple placed the child in Cora's arms before he dissipated into green smoke._

_Cora looked at the child with tears._

_She found a basket big enough to hold the child in and placed her in it._

_She told everyone she was going for a walk and headed to a forest near their castle._

_She put the basket down on the ground and looked at her child._

"_I'm sorry Zelina. I just hope that someone will find you."_

_She kissed her on the forehead before leaving._

Present Day

Location: Storybrooke

Rumple's POV

I held Henry's wrists as I pulled a lever opening the door behind the bookcase.

I led him through the hallway and down numerous flights of stairs, until we came upon a single cell with chains attached to the wall.

I opened the cell and turned Henry around so he was facing me, then shoved him to his knees.

He hadn't been fighting back the past few days.

_Shit._ I thought.

_When was the last time I fed him?_

"Henry? When was the last time I fed you?"

"Uh…" He was swaying back and forth.

I fastened the chains unto his wrists.

"Henry!" He bent down and looked into his eyes, which were fluttering and half closed.

"Maybe… A few weeks ago…." Henry's eyes closed and his head dropped.

"No. I'm gonna fix this mess I've made."

I unchained Henry and poofed myself upstairs.

I shoved Henry into my car and drove to the hospital.

Since the darkness had been taken out of my heart, I've been feeling more, like a hero.

We arrived at the hospital, and I grabbed Henry's lightweight body.

I walked inside and saw who I really didn't want to see at the moment.

Emma, her boyfriend, with the outlaw's son sleeping on his lap.

"Gold? Henry!" Emma said running up to us.

She took a look at me then looked down at Henry with motherly eyes of sympathy.

A nurse came with a bed and I laid Henry down in it.

"What happened to him?" The nurse asked.

"He fainted." I said.

The nurse nodded and took Henry to the ER.

"What happened?! You kidnap Henry then show up at the hospital with him and act like you didn't do anything?!" Emma said angrily.

"In my defense, he was my payment in return for magic."

"So you're treating him like a piece of property?!"

"Emma, calm down." Her boyfriend said putting a hand on her shoulder.

The anger boiling within Emma dissipated, and she cooled down.

"Henry fainted, and I'm sure he's going to be fine. Now, I have business to attend to." I said and turned around.

Emma grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Hey. Don't think this is over."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I left the hospital, and headed for the forest.

Ruber's POV

I was very happily eating a turkey leg, when a messenger came running to me.

"What is it?" I said.

"Rumplestiltskin, your brother. He's approaching this way."

My face lit up and I threw my turkey leg to the dogs.

"Get the equipment ready."

All my men hustled around getting ready for his arrival.

He strolled through the camp, looking around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He yelled.

I signaled one of my men to tackle him, and they fell to the floor together.

I drew my sword out and proceeded cautiously.

Surprisingly, he wasn't fighting back.

I put the sword to his neck.

"I know who you are already, I can see the future."

"Oh? And who am I?"

"My brother."

A/N: Alright I know this is a pretty sucky ending but I got tired. I will try to post soon. Indigo out!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am extremely, and terribly, sorry this is so delayed. My computer wouldn't turn on, so I had to go get it fixed, school started, and mixed in with writer block… Yeah. Very very delayed. Written with the amazing Maddie Gymnast. Quick announcement, HENRY HAS A LOVE INTEREST! I am not even joking, this isn't a spoiler, it has real pictures! Go google Olivia Steele Falconer and Jared Gilmore, or Olivia Steele Falconer OUAT, and you should see results. There are pictures of Olivia and Jared Sitting, and her kissing him on the cheek! Olivia Steele Falconer is the actress. Her character's name is Violet, and she is the daughter of Sir Lionel. I assume she is the equivalent of Kayleigh, from The Quest for Camelot, because Sir Lionel was Kayleigh's father. She appears in the 5th episode of season 5, 'Dreamcatcher', and she will be a part of this story! Lily will have someone to look out for. Anyway, enjoy!

Rumple's POV

Ruber's men grabbed me and held me in front of him with my arms back.

"Take him to the cages." Ruber commanded his men.

They started dragging me.

Along the way, I saw Ruber's men. Men combined with weapons.

They threw me into a wooden cage.

I picked myself up and sat so my back was against a wall.

"Are you ok? Are you injured?" I heard a voice.

2 boys came out from the shadows. They looked to be about Henry's age.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said. "Thank you for your concern."

"So, you're his brother?"

"Apparently, yes."

"He's been looking for you for a long time now."

"What does he want?"

"Our father."

"Who is your father?"

"King Arthur."

Location: Camelot

Time: Present Day

Merida's POV

"Mother, it's been 4 days since father said he would return."

"I know. I'm worried something happened to them."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I say we go out and see what he's up to!"

We both turned around to see Sir Lionel, Sir Morgan, and Violet enter the room.

They all gave a humble curtsy.

"My Queen, the King has been gone for days, and rumors are spreading throughout the kingdom. We must go after him. He could be in grave danger." Sir Lionel said.

"I agree. Something must be done." Mother said.

"With your permission, your highness, I shall arrange a search party to head out in the morning."

"Very well Sir Lionel. I will go with you."

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?"

"Yes. I am going with you, and that is not up for discussion."

"Very well Milady. I shall go pack for the journey."

"I will meet you tomorrow morning at the stables."

"Then it is settled. Goodnight milady."

Sir Lionel kissed Mother's hand, then left.

"Well you heard him Merida. We should prepare for the journey."

I nodded and we made our way to each of our bedchambers to pack.

Violet's POV

I brought out my suitcase from the closet and blew off the layers of dust that had accumulated.

I opened it, then went to my closet to pick out some clothes.

I chose a few of my riding outfits, and one dress, just in case.

I brought them to my bed and started arranging them I the suitcase.

I didn't even notice father had come into the room.

"How's the packing coming along Violet?"

"Good father. I'm almost finished."

"Violet… I, have some, bad news. You, should sit down."

Father led me to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Violet, you aren't coming with us.."

"What? But father I'm surely old enough to accompany you on your journeys. I'm 15!"

"I know Violet, but this journey, is especially dangerous. We already lost your mother, and I can't lose you too."

Father had tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.

I hugged him, and he placed his chin into the crook in my neck.

"Alright father. I will stay."

"Thank you Violet…"

He pulled away from me and wiped his tears.

"Well I better prepare for the journey. Julius will be here to keep you company."

I nodded and he left the room.

I sat in bed.

I was disappointed I didn't get to come along for the journey, but I couldn't put father through that pain again.

I laid my head down on my pillow and stared at the canopy above my bed.

I fell asleep like that, thinking of mother.

"_Julianna! Violet! I'm home!"_

_I heard father's voice from outside. He was home!_

_I ran outside and ran into his arms. He lifted me up and spun me around._

_We were both laughing as he put me down and mother came from inside the house._

_Father gave her a kiss._

"_How is it on the battlefield?" Mother asked._

"_Not good. The ogres are advancing on our land."_

_They both looked solemn for a second._

_The 3 of us went inside the house and washed up for dinner._

_Dinner was silent, no one speaking._

_We put our plates away and mother began washing them._

"_Violet, get ready for bed. Father will tuck you in."_

_I went to my room and changed into my sleeping wear._

_I went over to my bed and settled into my sheets._

_Father came from the kitchen and sat on the chair next to my bed._

_He kissed my forehead._

"_Goodnight Violet."_

_He turned to get up, but I grabbed his arm. _

_He turned back to me._

"_Violet?-"_

"_Father, are the Ogres really-"_

_I was on the brink of tears._

_He took me into his arms and held me on his lap._

"_Violet, you don't have to fear the Ogres. The king's knights are taking care of them."_

_He placed me back in bed and pulled the covers over me._

_He kissed me on the forehead once more._

"_Now get some sleep if you want to accompany me on a journey one day. Goodnight Violet."_

_He turned my lamp off and went back into the kitchen with Mother._

_3__rd__ Person's POV _

_Lionel went over to bed where Juliana was already lying down._

_He changed into his sleep wear and got into bed with her._

_They were turned at opposite directions with their back to each other._

_Julianna's voice broke the silence._

"_Lionel, I heard you talking with Violet. You were lying weren't you."_

_They turned so they were facing each other._

"_Yes. The Ogres are to be feared, and quickly advancing…"_

"_Is there anything you can do?"_

"_They are unstoppable. They should be at the main city in a few days' time."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_I will move you and Violet to a safe hold."_

"_And you?"_

"_I will lead the army."_

"_Be careful."_

_Lionel and Juliana gave a kiss before they both fell asleep._

_**THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN**_

_The whole house was awoken with the ground shaking and loud screams heard._

_Violet's POV_

_I woke up with a shock. The earth was shaking._

_I immediately got up and ran into Mother and Father's room._

_They were both awake as well._

_Father took me into his arms._

"_Daddy! What's happening!?" I said through tears._

_The earth shook again._

"_I don't know darling. Let me go see. I'll be back."_

_Father put me into Mother's arms and grabbed his sword._

_I cried as my Mother comforted me._

_We watched through the window as father daringly threatened the Ogre._

_The Ogre gave a large yell and swung his giant arm at father._

"_Lionel!" Mother screamed._

_Father got back of and started slashing at the Ogre's legs._

_The Ogre screamed in pain and grabbed father with his giant hands and held him in the air._

_Father threw his sword and it stabbed the Ogre right in the eye._

_The Ogre screamed and fell dead._

_Father got out of the Ogre's grasp and ran to us._

_We shared a three way hug, until a large manly yell was heard._

_We turned and saw a man with sandy red hair._

"_Ruber…" My father said under his breath._

_He grabbed his sword and pointed it at him._

"_Get behind me." Father told us._

_Mother took me inside the house and shut the door._

"_Come here and fight me like a man!" Ruber threatened._

"_I'd like to see you try!" Father bravely shot back._

_Ruber unsheathed his sword and pointed it at father._

"_Very well then." He said._

_They slowly stepped closer and closer to one another, until Ruber swung his sword at father._

_Father deflected the blow._

_Soon it became a full on sword fight, with them slashing at each other rapidly._

_As me and Mother were watching them fight, I felt arms wrapping around my waist._

_I screamed as I was pulled away from mother, who also had someone holding her._

_The men brought us outside, and into father's view._

"_No! Violet! Julianna!" Father screamed in agony._

_We were stood next to Ruber, and he grabbed Mother and put a knife to her neck._

"_No please!" Father screamed, being held back by Ruber's men._

"_I'm sorry Lionel. I truly am, but this is the way it has to be…" Ruber said._

"_I love you…" Mother said as Ruber slit her throat._

_Me and father screamed._

_The men released us, and I ran over to where mother was lying in a pool of her own blood._

_Father held her in his arms._

"_No…" He cried._

_Ruber wickedly laughed and relished I his victory._

_He and his men escaped under the cover of the night to the woods._

I awoke panting and sweating.

I had dreamed of mother.

_Mother…_

A/N: Sorry, that's it. I hope it satisfies you. Again, really sorry that this is delayed, I will try my hardest to update soon. Indigo out!


End file.
